Snipe
|eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} is a Pro Hero and a member of the teaching staff at U.A. High. Appearance Snipe has the appearance of a typical western cowboy. His face is covered by a tan gas mask, but his dreadlocks can always be seen. He sports a brown cowboy hat that features a metallic plate with a stylized black "S" on it. Underneath his large red cape, Snipe wears a black sleeves jumpsuit with a white vest, separate sleeves, and brown gloves. He also wears yellow pants with his gun holster tied around his belt buckles and gray boots. Personality Snipe's mannerisms (including his accent in the english dub of the anime) are similar to that of a traditional cowboy. He appears to be very knowledgeable and always has something intelligent to add to every faculty meeting for the U.A. teachers. History A year prior to starting his teaching career Eraserhead was called into a meeting with Best Jeanist, Manual, Desutegoro, Snipe, Thirteen, Endeavor, Air Jet, Midnight, Ingenium, and Gunhead. They were there with an unnamed police officer to speak about the unwilling civilians injected with Trigger. The officer explained that the people in question were more of victims than villains. Endeavor argued that any public use of a quirk is illegal and that they should treat them as villains and let the police investigate the backgrounds of future captures. He said this is the only way to protect the innocent and the Pro hero's as they will not hesitate when seeing a user of this drug. All Might, who was not present, had his reply to the problem delivered by Naomasa Tsukauchi. He stated that he would assess the situation at the scene more carefully because as heroes they must not bring harm to innocent citizens. This was in direct opposition to Endeavor's answer greatly angering him. Synopsis Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc thumb|220px|Snipe and the U.A. Faculty arrive with Tenya Snipe first appears when Tenya Iida brings he and the U.A. faculty to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint as reinforcements. When the heroes all arrive, Snipe uses his Quirk to shoot many of the villains, including their leader: Tomura Shigaraki.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 20My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 13 U.A. Sports Festival Arc After the attack on the U.S.J, U.A. is closed for a day. Snipe and the U.A. faculty meet with Police Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi. The Detective informs them he was unable to find anything about Tomura or his partner Kurogiri. Snipe mentions that he injured Tomura, but the League of Villains will likely return after his gunshot wounds heal. All Might concludes that Tomura's behavior is that of a man-child and Tsukauchi adds that all of the villains who were apprehended were third-rate thugs that followed the League of Villains because they felt attracted to his childlike mindset.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 22My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 14 Snipe watches the U.A. Sports Festival alongside the other teachers. During the Obstacle Race, Snipe mentions that it's best to avoid the giant robotic villains, but they're easy to hit if you can land a smart shot.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 16 Vs. Hero Killer Arc Following the U.A. Sports Festival, U.A. students receive internship opportunities from Pros hoping to draft them. While Shota Aizawa looks through the draft forms, Snipe notices him and comments that Shota should make sure the students choose carefully so they don't regret their choice.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 26 Final Exams Arc Prior to Final Exams at the end of the first years' first term, Snipe has another meeting with his fellow faculty members. This time they meet to discuss changing the Final Exams format. Snipe states that having students fight robots is impractical if fights against villains are going to intensify in the wake of the Hero Killer. He goes on to say that robots were originally used for the entrance exams to avoid complaints about injuries, but notes they aren't challenging enough. The students are put into pairs to face off with the students for the Final Exams, and Snipe faces off against Mezo Shoji and Toru Hagakure.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 61My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 34 During their battle, Snipe corners Toru and Mezo behind stone pillars. Mezo runs out to distract Snipe, and the teacher shoots at his feet before warning him not to be hasty. Suddenly Toru handcuffs Snipe, taking him by surprise. His initial reaction causes him to accidentally touch her chest with his elbow. Annoyed, Toru yells at Snipe for being perverted, but he pleads with her and explains it was an accident.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 36 Quirk and Abilities :My Hero Academia Official Character Book Ultra Archive Snipe's Quirk allows him to control the trajectory of his bullets to such a degree that he could shoot villains anywhere in the U.S.J from the entrance. Marksmanship Specialist: Befitting his name, Snipe possesses exceptional aim, being able to accurately shoot Tomura in his arms and legs while his own allies were right next to him. |intelligence=4 |intgrade=B |cooperativeness=3 |coopgrade=C }} Equipment Guns: Snipe possesses a pair of modified guns, which he is able to wield skillfully. Smoke Grenades: Snipe possesses smoke grenades for concealing his movements or flushing enemies out of an area. These are also the reason for the gas mask on his costume. Battles Final Exams Arc *'Mezo Shoji & Toru Hagakure vs. Snipe': Lose Trivia *His name and appearance come from the hero Positive who changes his identity to Snipe in the My Hero One-Shot. References Site Navigation Category:U.A. Staff Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Pro Heroes Category:End of Term Test Arc Antagonists Category:Hero Teachers Category:Emitters